1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of means for conveying eggs throughout egg processing systems from one egg processing station to another egg processing station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many of the devices utilized in the prior art for conveying eggs through a processing system include springs, moving belts, as well as conveying systems including discrete egg carrying locations as in the present design. The present invention makes use of the main shaft or a pivot shaft which is parallel to and yet spaced from the axis of the main shaft such that the individual egg holding retainers are rotatable while allowing the main shaft to remain stationary and still release the eggs or pick up the eggs as desired.
All prior art devices which utilize two supporting members for holding the eggs and for defining each individual egg receiving recess utilize simultaneous movement of each of the two egg supporting members to pick up or release eggs. The present invention provides a novel system wherein each of the supporting members is individually rotatable or pivotal about the pivot axis to allow selective rotation of an egg as desired or to impart a given impetus or momentum to an egg to carry it to a specifically desired location therebelow. Also by special chosen releasing of either end responsive to egg orientation, a packing or ordering of all eggs may be achieved with all "egg points" down or all "up" even with an initial random orientation upon the conveying means.